honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Rogue One: A Star Wars Story
Rogue One: A Star Wars Story is the 194th episode in Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell and Andy Signore. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2016 Star Wars anthology film Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. It was published on April 11, 2017 to coincide with the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. It is 6 minutes 8 seconds long. It has been viewed over 5.5 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Rogue One: A Star Wars Story on YouTube "The most money anyone's ever spent to fill in a plot hole." '~ Honest Trailers - Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' Script (user requests for a "Rouge One" Honest Trailer appear) Guys, you've seriously gotta learn how to spell "rogue". You memba ''A New Hope, you memba Darth Vader. Now, prepare to memba the handful of years between the rise of Darth Vader and the start of '''''A New Hope. Galen Erso: We call it the Death Star. Uh-oh, they're just gonna rehash everything from Star Wars, aren't they? K-2SO: I've got a bad feeling about this. Jyn Erso: Quiet. Rouge One: A Star Wars Story. Get ready for Disney's first Star Wars Anthology movie, because there's no way in hell they'd call it Star Wars prequel number four, in what has to be the most money anyone's ever spent to fill in a plot hole, that answers your most pressing questions: how exactly did the Rebels get the plans to the Death Star? Did they grab a data tape with a giant claw machine, then use a big antenna to beam the data tape to a ship? And then did that ship transfer the data to another, smaller tape? And then did Princess Leia copy that smaller tape onto a tiny droid's (R2-D2) hard drive?! (shows these actions occurring in the film as they are described) Y'know, whoever said this one is as good as Empire must be really into file formats. Meet an all-new gang of Rebels you, uhhh, how do I put this?...shouldn't get too attached to (shows K-2SO collapsing lifelessly to the floor), like Jyn Erso, the rebellious Rebel who rebels so hard, she does whatever her dad tells her (Galen Erso: It must be destroyed./'Jyn Erso': I know. We will.), whatever her surrogate dad tells her (Saw Gerrera: Go with him, Jyn! You must go!), and whatever her new coworker tells her (Jyn Erso: I'm coming with you./'Cassian Andor': No. We can't risk it.). But sometimes, she's pretty grumpy about it (shows Jyn making a face similar to Grumpy Cat's); hmmm. Rebelling alongside Jyn is K-2SO, a droid with more personality than any of the human characters; Cassian, a Rebel whose most heroic moment comes when he doesn't murder someone for once (Cassian Andor: I had every chance to pull the trigger, but did I?); Saw Gerrera, an extremist cast out of the alliance by extensive reshoots (shows an article headline reading "Star Wars: Rogue One Originally Had Bigger Plans for Saw Gerrera"); Chirrut, the blind guy who's technically not a Jedi, but, I mean, c'mon, look at this guy (shows Chirrut expertly fighting stormtroopers); and his friend, uhhh, Gunny McShootface (shows Baze Malbus shooting a stormtrooper in the face). I'd add more, but that's pretty much all there is to this guy. Cower before the might of the Empire, as various old dudes squabble over who gets credit for the Death Star (Orson Krennic: We stand here amidst MY achievement, NOT YOURS!!), while down on the battlefield, stormtroopers are rolling out in two brand new flavors (shoretroopers and death troopers), but with the same old incompetence we're used to, whether they're missing easy shots, casually getting taken out, or setting up their weakness to sticks that the Ewoks would take advantage of. (shows stormtroopers getting beaten up by sticks and staffs) Why do they even bother with the armor at all? Enjoy one of the most beautiful Star Wars films to date that feels like the world's biggest budget fan-film, full of Easter eggs that will have die-hard fans saying... Dutch Vander: Gold Leader. Garven Dreis: Red Leader. Awesome! Cassian Andor: The Guardians of the Whills. I get that reference. (shows Bail Organa) Hey, it's Prequel Guy! (shows Jyn running by a pitcher of blue milk) Blue milk? Cool! C-3PO: Why does nobody ever tell me anything, R2? Okay, I like 'em. (shows Jyn bumping into Cornelius Evazan and Ponda Baba) So that's where those cantina guys were. They were...walking around. Stormtrooper: Yeah, the T-15's have been marked obsolete. T-15's. Heh heh, yeah. I'm gonna have to look that one up later. (shows Grand Moff Tarkin from the back) Whoa, what an awesome way to put Tarkin in the mo- (Tarkin turns around to reveal a fake-looking digital version of Peter Cushing's face) echhh, never mind. (shows Princess Leia with the stolen Death Star plans) And, this feels wrong somehow. But nothing will service fans harder and faster than Darth frickin' Vader, as a much older-sounding James Earl Jones tries to give us a new iconic scene -- (shows Darth Vader force-choking Orson Krennic) Darth Vader: Be careful not to choke on your aspirations. Ughhh, who let George Lucas write a line?! -- but just when you think he's been wasted, extend your lightsabers for the most badass Star Wars moment put to film: the hallway scene (shows Darth Vader fighting a group of Rebels in a hallway), which makes Vader's next fight in the timeline even sillier than it already was. (shows Darth Vader and Obi-Wan Kenobi waving and poking their lightsabers at each other in A New Hope) Boooo! Do more tricks! Not Starring The Following Shots You Saw in the Trailers That Weren't in the Movie: Jyn vs. a TIE Fighter, The Group Working Together, Actual Heisting, War-Torn Scarif, This Iconic Shot of Jyn Undercover (shows Jyn in TIE Fighter pilot armor), Unused Vader...? (shows Darth Vader looking at a large map), Saw Gerrera's Other Haircut (shows Saw Gerrera with a shaved head), The Shot They Based the Whole Marketing Campaign On (shows a line of stormtroopers standing knee-deep in water), All These Other Cool Shots (shows an overhead shot of Jedha, a death trooper on Scarif, rebels standing around a hologram of the Death Star, and Krennic in front of a planetary map), and This Line: Jyn Erso: This is a rebellion, isn't it? I rebel. Okay, cuttin' that one makes sense. for Rogue One - Suicide Squad. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] Suicide Squad: An Unnecessary Star Wars Story Chirrut Îmwe: I'm one with the Force; the Force is with me. I'm one with the Force, and the Force is with me. Han Solo (from The Force Awakens): That's not how the Force works. Trivia * In the Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode, Dan Murrell revealed that the parody title "Suicide Squad" was thought up independently by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr and Dan Murrell. They all came into work after seeing the film for the first time and proposed the title. * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailer for every film in the Star Wars film series: The Phantom Menace,''' Attack of the Clones,' A New Hope',' The Empire Strikes Back', Return of the Jedi,' The Force Awakens',' The Last Jedi',' Solo: A Star Wars Story '''and Star Wars Spinoffs. See 'list of Honest Trailers for more. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception Honest Trailers - Rogue One: A Star Wars Story has a 96.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Reviews of this Honest Trailer were mixed, reflecting divided opinions of the film itself. Nerdist noted that "this trailer basically pokes holes in just about everything Rogue One had to offer, from the doomed characters ... to the huge way the franchise goes about filling a plot hole, to the extensive reshoots, to highlighting Jyn’s odd tendencies to be a rebel who largely do just about everything she’s told to do on film." Nonetheless, Nerdist disagreed with the overall tone of the Honest Trailer, writing "come on! How much fun was that movie?!" Slash Film commented that though they "appreciate Honest Trailers mixing up their formula by swapping out the usual “Starring…” end gag with a segment that instead points out all the shots and footage that ended up cut from the movie, I would have preferred to hear some of the nicknames they came up with for the characters." In the same article, Slash Film called the parody title "outstanding." Time highlighted Screen Junkies' claim that the film is an "expensive plot hole fix." Slate highlighted Screen Junkies' assertion that the film was unnecessary and the equivalent of an expensive fan film. CinemaBlend made similar remarks, writing "there are a lot of different critiques and humorous comments in that Honest Trailer for Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, but most of them pretty much come back to the idea that Gareth Edwards' entire movie feels like a fan film." In the same article, CinemaBlend also noted that "your opinion of this particular video will likely depend heavily on your personal preference when it comes to the idea of continuity. While some fans of the Star Wars lore love the idea of standalone movies that contextualize various aspects of the universe and fill in the numerous plot holes that exist in the franchise, other fans seem to want a bit more mystique and mystery." Production Credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Executive Producer - Andy Signore Producers - Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Michael Bolton, Christina Kline Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell, and Andy Signore Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker External links * ROGUE ONE: A STAR WARS STORY GETS A BRUTAL HONEST TRAILER '- Nerdist article * 'The Honest Trailer for Rogue One Shows It's Really Just an Expensive Plot Hole Fix '- Time article * 'The Honest Trailer for Rogue One: A Star Wars Story Wants More Cool Unseen Footage, Less Vader-Punning '- Slate article * '‘Rogue One’ Honest Trailer: These Rebellious Rebels Rebel So Hard '- Slash Film article * 'Rogue One Honest Trailer: The Most Expensive Plot Hole Filler Ever '- Screen Rant article * 'Rogue One Honest Trailer Takes Down The World's Most Expensive Star Wars Fan Film '- CinemaBlend article * ''Rogue One' Honest Trailer Highlights the 'New Hope' Scene That Now Looks Even Sillier '- The Hollywood Reporter artilcle * 'Rogue One: A Star Wars Story's Honest Trailer proves it's basically just Suicide Squad - Digital Spy article * ''Rogue One' roasted for unnecessary fan service ' - Mashable article * 'The ‘Rogue One: A Star Wars Story’ Honest Trailer Takes Everyone To Task For The Same Spelling Mistake '- Uproxx article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Science-fiction Category:Star Wars Category:Franchises Category:2010s Category:Prequels Category:Season 8 Category:Lucasfilm Category:Disney